


a fun night out

by defenestration_optional



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenestration_optional/pseuds/defenestration_optional
Summary: It's very short. They go to a bar and run into Frank's college roommate. It goes great. That kind of makes it seems like they have a threesome. They don't. I was being sarcastic.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 2





	a fun night out

Frank and Gerard had gone to a restaurant for a pleasant evening out. It was 9:00 pm in early July and they were wearing t-shirts and jeans, as per usual, and Frank had recently shaved the sides of his hair and dyed them. It looked awesome.  
“M’lady,” Gerard said, opening the door and gesturing inside.  
“You need to stop doing that,” Frank said, laughing anyway. They sat down at the bar. Next to each other, luckily: it was a bit crowded. There were couples laughing, all straight, all clearly... the opposite of punk, for lack of better word.  
“Look at all the straight people...” Frank whispered, looking around in exaggerated awe.  
“They aren’t zoo animals, Frankie,” Gerard said, wrapping his arm around him.  
“Yeah... I wouldn’t go to that zoo,” Frank remarked, making them both chuckle. Gerard ordered them beers.  
“Oh my god, Frank? Frank Iero?” A voice said from behind them. Hooray, another white cishet. Oh wait, Frank recognized him. Oh god. College “friend”.  
“Oh uh, hi... Mark?”  
“Yeah, haha!” Gerard looked at Frank questioningly.  
“Gerard, this is Mark. Mark, Gerard,” Frank gestured to both of them respectively. They said “hey” to each other.  
“So uh, how’s it goin’? You here with anyone?” Mark asked douchebagishly in his douchebagish voice.  
“Oh, well, Gerard,” Frank answered, him and Gerard both chucking awkwardly.  
“Hah, well yeah of course,” Mark sat down next to them (because of course the one empty seat was there), “You with a girl though? Had any girlfriends since we knew each other?” Frank’s face was just sort of expressionless. There was an awkward pause and Gerard took a sip of his beer.  
“I’m gay,” Frank said quietly. The music and chatter was loud enough that Mark didn’t hear him.  
“What?” He asked, the stupid, oblivious smile not leaving his face.  
“Said I’m gay,” Frank repeated louder.  
“Oh heh, yeah that was the old joke,” Mark laughed. Gerard made a very confused face. Him and Frank stared at Mark.  
“No, I am actually gay. I am a homosexual. This is Gerard, he’s my boyfriend,” Frank said without so much as an uncomfortable laugh.  
“Oh, I- wait, really?” The stupid smile still didn’t go away.  
“Yes,” Frank said tiredly, “maybe you called me gay so much, you actually turned me gay. WhO kNoWs.” Gerard laughed quietly.  
“Heh uh... sorry man?” They were all silent and they all became more aware of the ambient sound of the bar around them.  
“Do you have a girlfriend?” Frank asked.  
“Uh yeah, actually,” Mark started smiling again.  
“Really?” Gerard asked. It was the first thing he had said to Mark, and it took him by surprise slightly.  
“Uh well yeah, her name is

And that's all she wrote. All he wrote. He is me. Goodbye.


End file.
